I'm Not Montgomery
by Kaitlynmathies
Summary: As the Cullen's move to a new town in Minnesota, they meet a strange girl who isn't fazed by them. But learning her past and all about her faxes them quite dramatically. Twilight is not mine. This story also includes Bella she was a newborn and was finally able to return the the human world. It also includes the Cullen's new little brother Jackson. Warning I changed their "age" .
1. Chapter 1

Um,Edward:

* * *

As I stepped into a new school I realized that that I was not excited. Honestly, I mean starting at New schoolwas appalling.I had finish how many differentschools now.I mean I had graduated atleast 1000 times or something like that

/,you kind of lose trackafter a while. Bella, Alice, Jasper and I were going into tenth grade again. Emmett and Rosalie in eleventh and our youngest brother Jackson in our family in ninth.

As I walked through the main doors with Rosalie and Emmett together ,Alice and Jasper together,and Bella finally being able to go back to school after being a newborn for the past year clutching my hand. Jackson dragged his feet behind-us, notintrigued  
/that

he was the only single one in our family.

People tended to stare I mean new people entering a close knit community.I imagine that not many People moveto a small town in Minnesota. But, no one stared right away,I noticed somethingright awaythough,there was a young girl yelling at atall

muscular guy that was onlya little bit smaller than Emmett .She seemed quite mad her eyes narrowing in spitefulness. The guy yelled

"C'mon Montgomery ,calm down it was just-an accident."

" Dumba**, An accident is fallingover or trippingin the hallway, this however is not anaccident Evans!" The girl yelledquite made at the other guy. She was short,slimand hadlong blond hair that went past her waist.

She had bright green eyes that could make anyone flinch. I noticed that she was like Bella,I couldn't read her thoughts. It annoyed me but, something nagged at me that she was different, different in a good way. As people started to notice thatwe

/were walking through the doors, they turned away from the argumentand started to stare at us. The whisperings started right away. One girl with brown hairwas thinking about how hot Emmett was. I couldn't helpbut came

and stood up beside me his eyes having Wonderlust look in them. I felt him shudder besideme his eyes looking directly at the young girl venting at the guy.

"Seriously Montgomery it wasn't a big deal.I just was just teasing the kidfor jokes." The guy rolled his eyes.

"Honestly Eric, A, my name isn't Montgomery, for heavens sake that is my last name. B, you could call me by my first name but I'm not going to have let you now. C,Youwere bullying my little brother notteasing him like he was your friend."

She spit placidly out of her mouth. As she stepped backwards she threw her hands up exasperatedly. " You know what Eric, I hope your happy. You need to grow up and take some responsibility for your actions.I got to go. But, if I ever hear that yourMessingwith  
/Shawn again it won't be pretty.I have to find my brother who now has to go home because you broke his nose!" She turned around finally noticing us. Her eyes widened but, slowly went back to normal has she strolled over to us forcing a smile.

" Hey, you mustbe the Cullen's. Sorry that you had to walk in at a time like this but, welcome to Eden Valley. Um, were normally not a violent school but, sometimes we, we slip up. Um, My name is Alexis Montgomery."

* * *

Jackson:

* * *

I walked into my new school behind Alice with a defeated look on my face. I didn't want to go back to school. All the smells of people and not being able to crush someone when they were being rude.

I froze as I smelt something. It was a wonderful floral smell, like someone had been sitting in a huge meadow full of wild flowers. As the smell came towards me I realized that it was coming from a young girl who was yelling angrily at a tall muscularguy.  
/I couldn't understand what she was saying but, I could tell that she was trying to protect someone. From the moment I saw her I could tell that the same thing was happening to me that had happened to Edward.

As she started to storm of , she finally started to realize that something strange was going on. She swept a quick qlance at everyone, stopping at us. Her I eyes widened automatically and her heart rate quickened. I

could tell that Edward was frustrated. I glanced at Jasper who whispered so no one else could hear,

" He can't read her, none of us can." He sighed as the girl strode over to us.

" Hey, you must be the Cullen' that you had to walk in at a time like this but, welcome to Eden Valley. Um, were normally not a violent school but, um we , weslip up. Um, my name is Alexis Montgomery." She muttered forcing a smile. She was  
really pretty but, I couldn't bring myself to look in those piercing green eyes. I was afraid I would slip up. She had the same effect on me that Bella had on Edward.


	2. Chapter 2

Alexis:

* * *

I was furious Eric Evens the star football player had hurt my baby brother Leigh. He was a shy seventh grader who had a rough enough time with our abusive parents, that we couldn't seem to get away from. And itwas

all because ofthis ignorant fool of a football player. Sure I tried to protect him as much as I could, I took all the hits from home and tried as hard as I could at school.

As I marched up to Eric, I was fuming and was quite ready to break his nose since he did it to my brother.

" Hey Montgomery, how's it going?" He smiled as he threw his arm across my shoulders.

" Don't Montgomery me!" I replied snappishly, losing my patience.

" Calm down, we were just roughing around." He shot back quick to defend himself.


End file.
